Atracciones Magic Kingdom
Areas de Magic Kingdom En los mapas se listan alrededor de 48 atracciones ubicadas en 7 áreas temáticas. Main Street, U.S.A. Magic Kingdom ofrece algunos estilos que poseen influencia en ciudades del país como Misuri y Nueva Inglaterra. Esto se aprecía ya que cada edififcio tiene un estilo arquitectonico que representa un estilo de un pueblo o ciudad diferente. Main Street esta definido por las tiendas en sus perimetros, donde se venden diferentes articulos de mercaderia o comestibles. En City Hall se encuentra la atención al visitante, donde "miembros del elenco" otorgan asistencia y ayuda. Tambien hay una peluqueria original al servicio al visitante. En el Emporium uno puede encontrar recuerdos del parque, como peluches, prendas de ropa e incluso de Mickey Mouse. Tony's Town Square Restaurant y el Plaza Restaurant son restaurantes con servicio de mesa. En Casey's Corner se vende comida rapida, similar a la de los estadios. The Main Street Confectionary vende diferentes tipos de delicias, como manzanas acarameladas, dulces de arroz inflado, chocolates y galletas. Más allá de Main Street se encuentra Cinderella Castle (Castillo de Cenicienta). Aunque solo posee 189 pies de altura (55m), este se beneficia con la tecnica de perspectiva forzada. Las ventanas del castillo (las más altas) son más pequeñas de los que parecen. El efecto visual aparece cuando los edificios parecen ser más altos y anchos de lo que son en realidad. Main Street es condiderado el simbolo de apertura del parque. Uno pasa bajo la estación de trenes (la entrada), y se puede ver en las ventanas superiores de los edificios los créditos del parque. Cada ventana posee el nombre de un negocio, tal como "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells President", todas estas personas poseen una conexión con Disney. Además de la estatua de bronce "Partners Statue" de Walt Disney y Mickey Mouse delante del castillo de Cenicienta, también se puede apreciar "Sharing the Magic Statue" de Roy O. Disney que se alza junto con Minnie Mouse en la entrada del parque. Rodeando la "Partners Statue" en el área central, aparecen varios personajes de Disney. Algunos de éstos incluyen; Minnie, Donald, Goofy, etc. Gastronomía: •The Plaza Restaurant •Main Street Bakery (pastelería) •Crystal Palace •Casey's Corner (comida rápida) •Tony's Town Square Restaurant (servicio de barra) •Main Street Confectionary (cafetería) •Plaza Ice Cream Parlor (heladería) Compras: •Emporium •Town Square Exposition Hall - Presented by Kodak •Engine co. 71-Firehouse Gift Shop •Main Street Cinema •Disney Clothiers •Main Street Athletic Club •Main Street Toy Store •Uptown Jewelers •Monkiers & Sons Pin Store •Crystal Arts Adventureland Adventureland representa el misterio de la exploración de tierras desconocidas. Esta tematizada para asemejarse a las selvas remotas de Africa, Asia, el Medio Oriente, Sudamerica y el Pacifico del Sur, con representaciones de pueblos caribeños. Contiene atracciones clasicas como Jungle Cruise Riverboat y Pirates of the Caribbean. Atracciones: •Pirates of the Caribbean •Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room •Swiss Family Treehouse •Jungle Cruise •The Magic Carpets of Aladdin •A Pirate's Adventure - Treasures of the Seven Seas Entretenimiento: •Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial (es un desfile en el cual los visitantes pueden conocer al Capitan Jack Sparrow y a los personajes de la pelicula Piratas del Caribe) Frontierland Esta area de Magic Kingdom representa el viejo oeste donde habitan vaqueros e indios. Aqui se invita al visitor a explorar los rios de America. Frontierland tiene atracciones clasicas como Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Tom Sawyer Island y Country Bear Jamboree. Atracciones: •Big Thunder Mountain Railroad •Splash Mountain •Tom Sawyer Island •Country Bear Jamboree •Frontierland Shooting Arcade •Walt Disney World Railroad Gastronomia: •Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Cafe •Golden Oak Outpost •Westward Ho Compras: •Frontier Trading Post (tienda de prendedores) •Briar Patch Liberty Square Esta area del parque muestra un pueblo americano revolucionario. Los ríos de Magic Kingdom que pasan por Liberty Square son recorridos por el catamarán Liberty Belle Riverboat. Liberty Square es el hogar de clásicas atracciones como Haunted Mansion y Hall of Presidents. Atracciones: •Hall of Presidents •Liberty Square Riverboat •The Haunted Mansion Gastronomia: •Liberty Tree Tavern •Table Service (servicio de barra) •Columbia Harbor House •Counter Service •Sleepy Hollow - Snack Bar Compras: •Heritage House - Early-American Gifts •Liberty Square Portrait Gallery - Galería Artistica •Momento Mori - Tienda de la Atraccion "Haunted Mansion" •Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe - Decoraciones Navideñas Fantasyland Acordando al mismísimo Walt Disney, "Fantasyland se dedica a los jóvenes en el corazón y a los que creen que cuando se sueña con una estrella, los sueños se vuelven realidad." Fantasyland esta tematizado en un mundo de carnavales y cuentos medievales. Fantasyland se divide en 3 partes: * Fantasyland. El área inmediata detrás del castillo, ideando una aldea alemana. * Fantasyland Enchanted Forest. Creando un bosque encantado. * Fantasyland Storybook Circus. Un circo de los 1920's donde están Dumbo, y los personajes clásicos. Atracciones: = Fantasyland: = * Castillo de la Cenicienta, ícono del parque y entrada principal a Fantasyland. * Prince Charming Regal Carousel, un carrusel restaurado, original de 1917, con música de las películas clásicas de Disney. * Mickey's PhilharMagic, un show en 4D con múltiples personajes de las películas clásicas de Disney. * Princess Fairytale Hall, un salón especial para saludar y retratarse (Meet & Greet) con cuatro princesas. * Peter Pan's Flight, atracción clásica de Disneyland, un vuelo sobre Londres y Nunca Jamás en un barco pirata, tal como en la película "Peter Pan". * It's a Small World, un recorrido en bote donde muñecos de niños representan todos los países en sus trajes tradicionales y cantando una misma canción en distintos idiomas. Fantasyland Enchanted Forest: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, un recorrido a través del cuento de Christopher Robin y Winnie the Pooh. * Mad Tea Party, las tazas del cuento y la película Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, una montaña rusa pequeña que viaja a la mina donde los siete enanos laboran. * Enchanted Tales with Belle, un show en vivo con Bella, Lumiére, y otros personajes de La Bella y la Bestia * Belle's Village, la aldea de Bella que cuenta con dos restaurantes y una tienda. * Under the Sea ~ Journey of the Little Mermaid, un viaje pacífico a través del cuento y la película La Sirenita. * Meet Ariel at her Grotto, una cueva hechiza para saludar y retratarse con Ariel. Fantasyland Storybook Circus: * Dumbo the Flying Elephant, el clásico juego de los elefantes voladores, basado en la película de Dumbo, en una versión remasterizada. Para la gran demanda de esta atracción, se decidió clonar el carrusel. * The Barnstormer, una montaña rusa para infantes y adultos, hecha por Goofy. Entretenimiento: Esta área de Magic Kingdom se caracteriza por sus caracteristicos personajes que pasean de dia y noche, mostrando un bello desfile para que los visitantes disfruten. = Matutinos = * Dream Along with Mickey (Sueña con Mickey), espectáculo en la plaza del castillo. * Royal Majesty Makers (Fabricantes de Majestad Real), los encargados de atender a las princesas salen a conversar con los invitados. * Sword in the Stone (La Espada en la Piedra), un seleccionado logrará sacar la espada de la piedra. * Main Street Philharmonic at Fantasyland Storybook Circus, la armónica llega al circo a interpretar canciones clásicas. Vespertinos * Move It! Shake It! Dance & Play It! Street Party, un desfile interactivo en la plaza del castillo. * Dream Along with Mickey (repetición). Nocturnos * Celebrate the Magic, recorre la filmografía mágica de Disney a través de iluminaciones en la fachada del Castillo de la Cenicienta. * Wishes, conocidos con varios títulos: ** Nighttime Fireworks Spectacular - Wishes ** Wishes - A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams ** Wishes Nighttime Fireworks ** Wishes un mágico espectáculo de pirotecnia sobre el castillo. * Kiss Goodnight (Beso de Buenas Noches), al cierre del parque sin coincidir con el desfile nocturno, un narrador a través de altavoces, cita a Walt Disney, y junto con Mickey Mouse despiden cordialmente a los invitados. Personajes: * Elsa y Anna de Frozen en Princess Fairytale Hall. * Cenicienta y Rapunzel, también en Princess Fairytale Hall. * Mérida de Valiente (Brave) en Princess Fairytale Garden. Da lecciones de arquería. * Peter Pan y Wendy en el mapa de Nunca Jamás (Neverland Map). Hacen bromas y cuentan historias. * Drizella, Anastasia y Lady Francis Tremaine, las hermanastras y la madrastra de Cenicienta, suelen hablar mal de Cenicienta y el Príncipe. * La Hada Madrina de Cenicienta. Hace hechizos y es dfícil de encontrar, pues se oculta y reaparece. * Ariel la Sirenita, en su gruta (Ariel's Grotto), fácil de impresionar. * Gastón, el villano de La Bella y La Bestia, suele comparar su anatomía con la de los invitados. Está afuera de su taverna en la villa de Bella. * Tweedledum y Tweedledee de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, afuera de Mad Tea Party, son silentes y bailarines. * Conejo Blanco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, en Mad Tea Party, anda apresurado. * Sombrerero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, también en Mad Tea Party, intenta remediar cosas rotas. * Alicia, la propia del cuento, en Mad Tea Party, narra sus aventuras. * Donald Duck, el encantador de serpientes y el gran Goofy Goofini volador, en Fantasyland Storybook Circus. * Daisy Duck, la vidente de la bola de cristal, y Minnie Mouse en Fantasyland Storybook Circus también. Gastronomia: En Fantasyland hay una gran variedad de comida rapida como gourmet. Hay carros de palomitas de maíz, refrescos, helados, pretzel y abundan los postres. = Fantasyland: = * Cinderella's Royal Table, restaurante de gastronomía francesa-americana dentro del castillo. Pago por cubierto. Las princesas visitan a los invitados a las mesas. * Pinocchio Village Haus Restaurant, se disfruta pizza plana, pastas y ensaladas. De edificación bávara, narra en murales la historia de Pinocho; también tiene una vista a It's a Small World. * Friar's Nook, barra de postres europeo-americanos y helados. Colinda con Princess Fairytale Hall. El nombre viene de Friar Tuck. * Storybook Treats, barra de helados gourmet dentro de una edificación bávara junto a Friar's Nook. = Enchanted Forest: = * Be Our Guest Restaurant, un restaurante de servicio de mesa y comida rápida. Dividido en dos, uno está dentro del castillo de la Bestia. * Gaston's Tavern, un restaurante de comida rápida, inspirado en el filme de La Bella y la Bestia; principalmente conocido por los "Pork Shanks" (Vástagos de Cerdo) servidos ahí. * Cheshire Café, una barra de café, té y postres, cerca de Mad Tea Party. Recibe su nombre por el Gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. = Fantasyland Storybook Circus: = * Big Top Souvenirs, tienda de recuerdos, sirve galletas gourmet y manzanas acarameladas bellamente decoradas. Compras: = Fantasyland: = * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique, salón de belleza para niñas menores de 14 años dentro del castillo. Es característico por embellecer a niñas y transformarlas en princesas. * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique (expansión), trasera al castillo, tiene todo tipo de juguetes, vestidos y accesorios de las princesas. * Sir Mickey's, una tienda trasera al castillo, inspirada en el corto de animación "The Brave Little Tailor" de Mickey Mouse. El tema principal es Frozen. * Fantasy Faire, localizada a la salida de Mickey's PhilharMagic, tiene como tema la orquesta y la música. Se especializa en sombreros. = Enchanted Forest: = * Bonjour Village Gifts, una tienda inspirada en La Bella y la Bestia, sólo vende artículos de este cuento. * Hundred Acre Goods, un local a la salida de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh y enfrente a Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, tiene como tema principal a Winnie the Pooh, y Blancanieves y los Siete Enanos. = Fantasyland Storybook Circus: = Big Top Souvenirs, una tienda hecha al estilo de un circo de los 1920's. Hay una gran variedad de peluches, prendedores o pins, recuerdos y artículos de novedad; así como galletas gourmet y manzanas acarameladas. Tomorrowland Walt Disney : "mañana puede ser un momento maravilloso. Nuestros científicos están abriendo las puertas del espacio con logros que beneficiarán a nuestros descendientes y hasta nuestra generación. Las atracciones deTomorrowland fueron diseñadas para invitarlos a participar de lo que será nuestro futuro." Tomorrowland esta tematizada en las invenciones del mañana. Atracciones: * Astro Orbiter * Stitch's Great Escape! * Buzz Lightyear's * Spin Tomorrowland Speedway * Carousel of Progress * Tomorrowland Transit Authority * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor * Space Mountain Gastronomía: * Tomorrowland Terrace Noodle Station * Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe There * The Lunching Pad Compras: * Mickey's Star Traders * Merchant of Venus * Racing Specialties Cart * Tomorrowland Video Arcade * Ursa's Major Minor Mart